A Remorseful Truth
by wurd-god
Summary: The lost scene from the end of Simon Said, when Dean finds out that she’s not going to be hunting with them anymore. What does he have to say about it and what is he going to do to his brother in revenge? Part of the Truth Series, One-shot, no Wincest


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognize from it._

_Hey guys, I'm so happy you liked my one shot that I decided to take a go at another one :) I know a lot of you were kind of disappointed that I didn't include the "argument" between both brothers after Tony leaves them at the end of Simon Said. I alluded to Sam being a little "roughed" up by Dean. But we never found out Dean's reaction or Sam's guilt, only the aftermath. It takes place exactly after Tony leaves Sam. So here it is for you folks :) Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**A Remorseful Truth**

Sam watched bitterly as Tony; his girlfriend grabbed her duffel bags and briskly walked away from him. Leaving him sitting on the steps of the Roadhouse porch, silent tears slipping from his eyes. He had to remind himself that this was his fault, that he was the one that pushed her away. After all, he had lied to her about being a psychic and never intended to tell her the truth. But it still hurt to watch her fall to pieces before his eyes, knowing it was him that pushed her that far; too far that she had left.

Rubbing his hands wearily down his face, Sam couldn't help but feel a bit foreboding. What would he and Dean do now? How would Dean react? His brother sure as hell hadn't been supportive of Sam when he told Dean that he didn't intend to tell Tony of his visions or of Yellow-eyes. And Dean was getting more and more protective of her too. Trying not to flinch when he heard the Roadhouse door open and shut, Sam sighed trying to ignore the pain and his thundering heart.

"Where is she?" Dean asked quietly as he walked past Sam down the steps only to turn around and face him scowling.

"Where do you think?" Sam replied quietly frowning down at his hands in his lap.

"Sam—"

"No Dean, she's gone. End of story." Sam snapped, forcefully pushing himself away from the steps to move threateningly closer to Dean.

"This never should have happened, you should have told her." Dean commented to Sam as his voice wavered.

"Well it did. And there's nothing I can do about it." Sam snapped moving menacingly closer to Dean.

Dean clenched his jaw and calmed himself; Sam was only acting this way because he was wounded. A cornered coyote would do the same before it launched an aggressive, vicious attack and Dean was only too happy to please. A part of him already felt hollowed, emptier that she had left them, he would miss her; he would miss the comfort and the home feeling she always brought out in him. He knew not telling her was a bad choice, but he had stood beside his brother and damn how wrong it felt when he saw how much it had affected her. Suddenly feeling the need to sink his fists into Sam's face, Dean shoved himself away from his younger brother.

"Damn it to hell Sammy!" Dean ground out from clenched teeth.

"What's your problem Dean? She's not even your girlfriend." Sam mocked trying to turn the conversation around to hurting Dean; anything to take away the pain he was feeling himself.

"Well, Sam, looks like she's not yours either now, does it?" Dean retorted sardonicism lacing his voice. He kicked a few pebbles frustratingly before tightening his grip on his keys.

Sam didn't make eye contact as he followed Dean back to Impala and neither made a comment or sound when they settled themselves in and saw remnants of Tony. A little wrapper from her favorite chocolate bar, her favorite mixed tape, her light perfume and most of all her lingering presence. Neither brother spoke a word as they drove away from the Roadhouse, still too angry and depressed to trust their voices.

0000000000000000

"Okay, that's it." Dean snapped. Lurching the Impala onto the side of the pebbled road, Sam gripped his hand nervously on the seat as Dean began cursing under his breath. They hadn't even made it that far from the Roadhouse before Dean began fidgeting and trying to immerse him self in off tune singing with the loud music.

"Get out." Dean snapped as the Impala stopped.

"What? Dean—" Sam began trying not to feel apprehensive towards his brother's menacing behavior.

"I said get out of the damn car!" Dean shouted as he waited for Sam to shove himself out of the Impala before he joined him too.

"What the hell is your problem Dean?" Sam shouted back trying not to feel anymore than the turmoil he was feeling now.

"I've stood by you Sam. Through thick and thin but I'm not going to on this. You've screwed up Sam—"

Hearing the anger and anguish in his brother's voice, Sam ignored the torment and focused on the rage, "What's done is done Dean. I can't change what I've ingrained! What do you want from me?"

Dean ground his teeth together before moving closer to Sam, without thinking he reared his right fist back and punched Sam on the jaw; ignoring the shooting pain in his hand. Sam stumbled slightly before standing back up to glare at Dean.

"What the hell Dean? What's your problem?" Sam shouted as he prodded his jaw wearily.

"You Sam, you are my problem. Since she left without so much as hurting you, giving you what you deserve, I'm taking over that job." Dean explained quietly before punching Sam again on the nose.

Sam stumbled and fell to the ground before shaking his head trying to clear it from the pain. Dean offered Sam a hand and grunted at the weight as he pulled Sam up from the ground. Without a warning Sam shoved Dean away and landed a hard punch on Dean's jaw.

"Son of a—" Dean ground out furiously as he stumbled towards the Impala.

0000000000000000

"What now?" Sam asked quietly as he ruffled his hair stepping out of the steaming bathroom. After driving for what seemed like hours, the brothers had found a motel and Dean had began his ritual of cleaning his weapons while Sam took a shower trying to wash away his thoughts of Tony.

"What do you mean, what now?" Dean mumbled absently.

"I mean Dean, what are we going to do now? Any hunts?" Sam asked exasperated. Throwing the towel aside, he grabbed his duffel from the bed and dropped it to the floor.

Dean glanced sideways at his brother before moving his attention back to the gun in his hand, "We find her…" Seeing Sam's tense, Dean continued, "and I don't care how long it takes. If we have to rip shit apart, and make sure you don't screw anything up this time Sammy."

"You were there too jerk."

"Whatever you say bitch."


End file.
